Erika Grimm
by LoveIsForInfinity
Summary: Sabrina and Puck had another kid, younger than Ali, and older than Emma. But something led them to believe she was dead. Something called The new Scarlet Hand, along with a new Master. The child's name is Erika Grimm, and she's on a mission to find her family, and take down the Scarlet Hand. but how can she when they think she no longer exists? Set after the SECOND epilougue.
1. Prologue: The Abduction

**Hey guys, this is a new fanfiction dedicated to to my friend Mistical Hearts. Check out her new story Prove it cuz this is my bday present to her.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!**

**Anyways I'm adding her into the story and she's one of Sabrina and Puck's daughters but they think she is dead... **

**:O spoiler! I know blah blah blah.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Puck and Sabrina, married for two years, sat in the maternity ward of one of New York's finest hostpitals.

"If it's a boy." Puck rubbed his wife's tensed shoulders in order to console her. "You have to make me my favorite treat."

Sabrina shook her head at his still childish disposition. "One, I still to this day, can believe you like my regular cooking. And two, it's definatly a girl. She and Alison will be best friends."

Alison was with Daphne, and Daphne was probally with Basil, which meant Alison was watching a hockey game. Basil of course knew about the family business, but like Sabrina (way to take after you oldest sister little bro!) he enjoyed 'normal' activities. Hockey was his favorite.

"He." Puck chided. "He and Alison will be best friends. I will train him to be my heir, and then there will be two Trickster Kings! But I will always be the original." The 'Original' threw his hands in the air, earning an odd look from a passbery nurse.

Sabrina ducked her head in embarassment. "Well can't the Trickster King ever behave? Or at least in public?"

"Nope, Never, Ever." He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a babay name book. "Now what should we name him?"

"HER." The battle of the child's name went one without a cease fire. "And you of all people, a baby name book?"

Alison's name hadn't been clairified, until she was born. Since a magical babay had been too much for Sabrina to handel, she had been put under a sleeping speel until Alison was born. During her rest, she dreampt of a little blonde girl with ocean eyes, and had called her Alison. Those were the first words she said to her new born daughter. And it was decided.

Now it was almost time for Sabrina to once more enter her extented slumber so she and Puck were spending as much time as they could with Alison and with each other.

"I want an E name." She said suddenly, and snatched the book from Puck. "Hmm. How about Ella or Erin, Elsie? I like Ever. Get it? Because we're everafters?"

Puck made a face. "But all E names are gentle, and soft, and so Un-Tricksterlike! Except for Enobaria, and no, we are NOT naming the kid after my mom. Even is snobby, Ethan sounds evil, not my kind of evil, but EVIL. But Erik is decent."

"It's settled then. If it's a boy we name him Erik, and WHEN it turns out to be a girl, we'll name her Erika. Erika, I like that."

"The baby's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!."

They were interupted by the monotone voice of a doctor. "Mr and Mrs Goodfellow, would you please follow me to the ultrasound room." Doctor Jefers(?) said after reading their names off a standard plastic clipboard.

Jefers? That was too strange. where had they seen him before?

- E -

The anticipation was killing the two, as was the doctor ticking off Puck to the extent of ticking off. Really, couldn't he just x-ray her? What was with all the gel and scanning. And to top of that, the rotten cherry on the spoiled sundea, he was TOUCHING her. It took all pUck's will power not to yell at him: GET YOUR GERMAPHOBE HANDS OFF MY WIFE!

Sabrina on the other hand, had her eyes glued to the monitor. It lit up and she gasped. There showed an image of a little figure moving around in black.

Puck eyed Jefers. The doctor seemed to be pleased, but wasn't this what doctors did all the time? No matter. "So? What is it?"

Jefers grinned. "Congradulations. You are having a healthy baby girl."

"I win!" Sang Sabrina while Puck pouted but took her hand and they both looked at the screen once more.

"Our Erika." They whispered at the same time.

- E -

"Now Ali honey. Mommy's going to go to sleep for a long time, and I want to say goodbye." Sabrina held one year old Alison on one knee.

Alison gave a toddler's signature giggle. "Everyone sleep Mama!" She was very inteligent for only an infant. It pained both Puck and Sabrina to hide their history from Ali, but decided it was for the best. They would tell her and Erika once Ali grew her wings. What they were doing was hypocritical, but Sabrina turned out to more like her father than ever. _Help. _She shot a look to her husband.

"Well Ali, Mommy is very tierd because of your little sister, so she's gonna sleep for a while until Erika is out of her ?" Leave it to Puck to save the day when hiding magic from Ali.

Ali threw her small, chubby arms around Sabrina. "Okay mommy! Goodbye!"

Sabrina smiled. she was going to miss her daughter dearly. "I love you Ali."

"I love you too Mama."

- E -

Sabrina now lay on a bed inside her home's guest room. Her whole family surrounded her, minus Jake and Ali. Plus the old croone, Baba Yaga. "Can I say goodbye first?"

Baba Yaga groaned. "ehh. Do as you wish. I have nothing to do now that they've canceled Young and the Restless." She still posessed the creak in her voice that even frightedned Puck.

"Oh Sabrina," Veronica rushed to her daughter. "We'll see you in time."

Henry galred at Puck. "Stupid Fairyboy," He muttered. "Getting my daughter pregnant. Again."

She laughed at her father's gruff chastisement. "Daddy." His facial expression strangley turned soft when she regarded him childishly.

Daphne was next. "I'll see you sis. I can't wait to see my new neice!"

"You're such a kid Daph. Erika's gonna love you."

Daphne still wore her her in a braid, except just one going down her back instead of two braids.

The two sisters embraced.

"Love ya sis."

"Love you too Daph."

Finally there was Puck. Daphne ushered everyone minus Baba Yaga out of the room. Momentarily, he forgot the hag in the corner. "You know, I'm really going to miss you."

She smiled. "How could I ever forget? I love you."

"I love you too." Those words meant so much to the two of them. Their own love was straight from a fairytale. "I'll see you, and our little Erika." He gave her a kiss which turned into a passionate one until they were so rudely interupted by the man eater her self.

"This is just like my soap operas! how i miss them." baba Yaga excitement. "Now for the sleeping spell. Apple" She tossed a perfect, unblemished apple to Sabrina.

She caught it gingerly. "Goodbye Puck." and then took a bite. In an instant she was fast asleep.

Puck planted a kiss on her forehead before guiding himself and Baba Yaga out of the room. "It's not goodbye, more like I'be back soon.

- E -

Sabrina felt warm lips upon her as she woke for the first time in- she didn't even know how long. She smiled. Erika. That meant she was born! her eyes opened to see Puck's green ones. "Hi."

"Hey." came the reply, but it was so half hearted. why wasn't Puck happy? The birth of their second daughter had taken place, for the love of- them

"Puck." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in order to soothe him for unknown reasons. "You're empty inside, where's E-"

"Mommy!" The door burst open it reveal their beautiful little girl, Alison. She had grown! Ally ran as fast as she could to her mother's open arms. "Aunty Daphy said for me to see you." her eyes, a combination of her parents, lit up. "Hey! Mommy's awake! Where Erika?"

That's when Puck broke down, sobbing like never before. It was a mournful noise. One would only use when a beleoved had passed on. But Erika had just been born! What was there to weep about?

Then it hit Sabrina, and she was buried in newfound grief.

Ali stood in confusion. mama was in a trance and Dadddy was crying. "Why daddy sad?"

The answer was simple, but heartbreaking all the same.

Sabrina had a misscarrige, Erika was dead.

- E -

"Well, have you got her?" The new Master inquired Jafar. However the answer was evident. the wails of the babay were loud and clear.

"Yes Master. Forgetful dust does wonders, all I had to do was toss it on the fairy and his family and tell them their precious babay girl was dead."

Master gave a triumphant smile. "Marvelous. Did you remember the decoy body.?

"Yes Master." He presented a basket to Master that held the daughter of Puck and Sabrina. "Would you like for me to take her to be cared for?"

"No. Iwould prefer to nurtuer her myself." Master opened one of the basket's flaps. "Leave us."

"Yes Master."

Erika still cried. She had good senses, the child knew she was apart from her family. master had inflicted the worst kind of revenge possible. he had led the Grimms to believe their precoius little Erika was dead. Now he would train her, against her true family. The Grimms would fall, but by one of their own.

* * *

**So that's the prologue, check in next time, for Erika dealing with the ugly Stepsisters**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mirror

**So new chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but my friend that I dedicated this fic to (Mistical Hearts) wanted me to update. So I'm gonna now. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One  
The Mirror

* * *

(11 years later)

Her name was Erika. At least that's what she had been told. She had no family, (besides Master, who demanded for her to regard him as a fatherly figure) and no surname to back up her first. When she was small, he treated her like his own, but the older Erika got, the more cruel and resentful he seemed. She had even gone from having a great room to a filthy cell. However, she was able to pick the lock, and was extreemly well at sneaking around, and might have been famous for pranking other Scarlet Hand members.

Erika was a pretty thing. It made Cinderella's Ugly Stepsisters hate her second to Cinderella. She had long blonde hair that she always kept in a braid, but that was the very least of her beauty. The most magnificent thing was her eyes. They were a brilliant green, with hints of blue, like the crystal clear depths of the ocean on a summer day. Too bad she had never experienced one. Now she could check her apperance even more now that she had found the mirror.

The mirror was nothing too special, but was a fantastic find. Among her years with the Scarlet Hand, which was about her whole life, she had collected trinkets and fairytale heirlooms. Some were magic, but this one wasn't. Oh well, it was still a nice thing to have. The handel was a vintage looking gold, probally from the 1600's, it had an intrcate design carved in the frame and after what was probally three centuries, the glass remained without spots or cracks. Maybe it was magic, the mirror that would last forever. However, all it was to Erika was something to keep yourself looking decent. Her apperance was radient, yet simple. All Master had given her to wear were rags. Meaning: A brown dress, probally as old as the mirror, and modern day sneakers. Luckily, her feet didn't grow that much. Then again, she didn't really grow at all. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be that tall in the future. But it was alright, her short stature helped with sneaking around.

The Scarlet Hand, though she would NEVER consider herself a member, was dead set on putting an end to the Grimms. Erika was told, centuries ago Whilhem brought the Everafters (fairytale characters) to the US. The rest was history. The Everafters started to pick fights with regular humans and started to plan expanding thoughout the world. Wilhem, realiing that the same thing would happen except bigger, bargained with Baba Yaga to cast a barrier over the town, trapping all Everafters in the town called Fairyport Landing. Chessy much? But all magic comes with a price, blah blah blah. So as long as there was a living Grimm in the town, the barrier reamined. But if there were none, or they died out, then the barrier would die with them. So the Scarlet Hand was formed in order to eliminate the Grimms. They didn't sucseed the first time. Infact, they were defeated by a twelve year old girl. Well, that was a rumor... that she might have heard while sneaking around. MIGHT HAVE. But now the Scarlet hand was back. Something about being fueled on revenge. Revenge. That was all master talked about. The thing was, Erika didn't even know who the Grimms were.

"It's your birthday Erika." Ugh. Speak of the devil. Master stood outside of her cell. In his hand he held a single cupcake with a flickering candle. "I thought I would bring you a little treat." He gestured to the dessert.

"Right." Erika spat. "And I'll eat it right away because you could always poison me. I know, I shoud just take the candle and set you on fire. Happily Ever After for me!"

Master chuckled deviously. When he set the cupcake down she accepted it, but only because they hardly fed her. Of course. It was vanilla with red frosting in the shape of a hand print. She nibbled it reluctantly, but wasn't surprised when she didn't choke on some kind of poison.

This made Master even more ammused, but he played along. "Oh Erika, I would never kill you. You're the prie of the Scarlet Hand. Like you're mother in so many ways, with fragments of your horrid father. Such a shame." He shook his head in mock disapointment.

"I don't even know who my family was or is." Erika snarled. "You never told me. No one ever has. It's like that if I find out, it will be a component that will make me long to rebel against you even more. But I can tell, even without anyone telling me, everyone else knows. I'm the daughter of someone powerful." She finished the cupcake and balled up it's wrapper in order to throw it at Master.

He nodded, but still kept his horrible smirk. "What a clever one you are. But judging by your looks, your parentage is crystal clear. You my dear are the offspring of enemy number one." Then Master left without another word.

Erika gaped in shock. Enemy Number One? The Grimms! She trudged over to her bed in frustration. "I don't even know who the Grimms are! The mirror's rim peeked out from its hiding place, under her pillow, and she pulled it to face herself. "Wish this thing could tell me who they are. Show me the Grimms!" She boomed, but not too loud, it would be a disaster if Master found that she knew how to get out of her cell.

To her shock, the Mirror began to glow, and an image of a whirlpool spun into a 'reflection' of a family. There was an elderly couple, a dark-haired couple, and a couple with blonde hair. Standing to the side were three children, two dark-haired and one blonde, the blonde being the oldest. Everyone in the room, besides the children who looked confused, were in tears. It was evident that they were mourning. The blonde man was trying to comfort the blonde woman who seemed to be his wife. But Erika could clearly see that it was no use, his own green eyes were clouded over in grief. The woman was far from quite and shuddered while her body wracked in-between sobs. What was going on? Who died?

Wait. Green eyes? Blonde hair? That was her appearance!

"Show me my family!" Erika's fist tightened around the mirror and her voice shook as she gave the command. And to her excitement and dismay, the same people appeared on the screen, in their depression state. She dropped it in shock and the mirror clattered to the floor, but thankfully it didn't crack. Well, that was magic for you.

Then she was startled by the horrid screeches of Ugly and Uglier, but still has enough sense to hide the mirror back under her pillow.

"Erika! We have chores for you to do!" Anastasia flung open the cells door and entered with a large basket full of clothing. Drizella followed in suit with an equally large basket.

"Our clothes are ripped. And you must fix them."

She groaned inwardly. Talk about a second generation Cinderella. On top of that, they were so picky, that one loose seam meant the article of clothing was considered ruined. Had the two seen what Erika wore? She picked up a tank top with the lowest V neck possible and held it between her thumb and index fingers. It was a horrid green color, and had only a small rip at the sleeve.

"How did you manage to damage your stuff this time?"

Drizella waved a hand at the baskets which they had dumped on the floor. "We fight over things. This is what happens."

"NOW FIX THEM!" Anastasia barked.

Too late Erika realized the mirror wasn't fully hidden. It's golden handel peaked out from under her pillow. Oh No. She made a move to shift her pillow but Drizella beat her to the bed.

"Ooh! What have you got there E-wreck-a?" She held up the mirror like a trophy.

Erika was in trouble.

* * *

**So that's it... sorry. **

** Mistical Hearts: PM me! **

** anyone else: PM me for suggestions... cuz I really need them. I'm running out of ideas! **

**Love is for infinity  
-Fairest**


End file.
